


【农橘】拂晓 02

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】拂晓 02

“可他一直揪着睡袍衣摆耳根通红，低着头心里乱得很。

刚刚其实还，抓了一下。”

 

他拉开抽屉拨弄着数剂数，这个月的发情期靠剩余的抑制剂足够了，再往下个月就还要再定一些。

哪个Omega不想和Alpha度过发情期？可是他的小Alpha不让自己干涉他的私生活，同理小Alpha更不会管他的，就算现在好不容易关系缓和了些，也不见得求一求就会一整个礼拜和自己腻在一起做这些回归本能情情爱爱的事。

万一不小心把人惹生气了，想起新婚那晚万虫吞噬般的Alpha强压就不禁浑身冷汗，身体记忆瞬间被唤醒，他拼命顺着胸前把反胃感压下去。

还是算了，靠抑制剂也可以的。

 

除去周末依旧不见人影，这些天陈立农都回来得挺早，想吃什么还会提前说，没说的话就变着花样给他做。

“今天心情很好哦？”

书房娱乐的人把基地搬来客厅了，他半蹲下身把刚切好的果盘落在茶几上，把陈立农最喜欢的水果丁转到离他最近的位置。

“李经理真的接受条件了，把自己搞得里外不是人。只是安保风险应急预案还要做修改。”

“真的吗？那太好了！”林彦俊打心眼里替他的小Alpha高兴，“有什么想吃的吗？我去给你做！”

忙着眼前紧急情况的人单手脱离手柄，拍拍身旁的沙发示意他坐下，“陪我玩会儿，我还没好好谢谢你呢。”

被塞了一个手柄在怀里，他一个27岁的Omega是真不会摆弄年轻人们的这些游戏，“你试试嘛！”没顺着他的脾气有点恼了，讲话的声音都大了些，林彦俊只好乖乖端着手柄并拢双腿坐在他身旁。

开始是对打，被连杀好几局才学会哪个键是什么用途，陈立农放水他也照样被花式打趴。后来改成陈立农带他出去打，一直跟在他身后没帮上什么忙，还经常遭埋伏要救。看着队友脸色越来越不好，他提议撤退去给两人做饭，“赶紧走赶紧走。”

 

吃饭的时候提起安保风险应急预案的事，林彦俊问能不能给他看看，说不定能帮上忙，陈立农欣然答应了。

半夜玩游戏到肚子饿，喊了半天也没人应，就起身去主卧找林彦俊给他弄点吃的。门没关，暖色的光在黑暗的走廊照出一小块光亮。

里面的人才刚洗过澡，发尾还挂着水珠，侧面看面颊轮廓流畅饱满，肤色被轻薄的缎面睡袍衬得格外白皙，一双睫毛忽闪忽闪，盯着笔电和纸质文件认真思考着。

他叩了叩门。

“怎么了？”  
“我肚子有点饿。”  
“热杯牛奶喝好不好？”

半夜一直默认分床睡的人站在房里自然很开心，只是他现在一心在应急预案上，就想快点帮陈立农修改完，切果盘还要拼拼凑凑，热牛奶是最省时的。

“哦，那好吧。”没被问想吃什么就被安排的人有点丧气，其实他就想吃果盘。林彦俊从走过来一直到走出去时他一直盯着纤细的脚踝看，刚刚就是这双脚需悬在拖鞋上，一颠一颠。

笔电的网页都是查阅的同行事故资料，前几页文件以及用签字笔手写修改了不少，其中有不少建议都是他们做初稿时没考虑到的，比如有好几种概率低但确实在同行有发生的事故他们也只是讨论过，嫌麻烦，并没有对此总结纳入应急预案中。

他往门口的方向瞧了一眼，想不明白他岳父为什么放着这么聪明的二儿子不管，偏要扶他家那个烂泥扶不上墙的大儿子。哪怕让他参与一点管理，林氏也不至于落得被陈氏共同控制的下场。

 

“有没有等很久？”

递过来的牛奶入口温度也刚刚好，不烫舌又滋润得胃里舒适。

“还洗了盒蓝莓，护眼的，一直玩游戏对眼睛不好。”站在面前的人随后又想起了什么，“对不起，我不该多嘴。”

“没关系。”

笔电打破了沉默，想起电量耗尽的声音。林彦俊向前一步把电源线接上插座，背对着陈立农越过桌面，隔得有点远插进去有点困难。眼前轻薄的睡袍勾勒出挺翘的轮廓，大腿上的衣摆一直摇个不停。

晃得他心痒。

倏然覆在臀瓣上的手把他吓了一跳，小Alpha尴尬地抽回手。双方互换了一下，这回轮到他撑着桌面扭过头说没关系。

陈立农端着蓝莓说要回去，叫他早点休息。他嗯嗯应着，直到关上门才松了口气。林彦俊被靠着门心脏怦怦直跳，告诉自己冷静下来，还需要集中精力替陈立农早点把预案看完。可他一直揪着睡袍衣摆耳根通红，低着头心里乱得很。

刚刚其实还，抓了一下。

 

喝点东西集中精力，一开门就站着始作俑者，刚平静一分的心又回到十分慌乱。

“是不是落了什么东……唔！”

蓝莓掉了一地。

他被扛着扔到床上时一只拖鞋不知所踪，另一只还挂在脚上。比起好不慌乱地扒他睡袍的小Alpha，他这个手足无措的大龄Omega就显得特别纯情可笑。

他的小坏蛋不知怎么地终于肯亲近他了，换谁不激动，只是现在该怎么办，要怎么取悦他的Alpha？唯一一次情事还是两个月前令人后怕的新婚夜，几乎是陈立农完全主导，仅有的取悦还被狠狠讥笑一番。

所以该怎么办？要那种……骚一点吗？

睡袍宽敞在两侧浑身无处遮掩，左腿被拎在陈立农嘴边，一直盯着他的脚踝看，热热的鼻息喷在这块敏感的皮肤之上痒得想抽回，又怕惹恼了人一直忍着，他一直看着陈立农不知道该怎么办。试图扭了扭身子，脚踝又被拉进了些牢牢用手扣稳。

“诶……！”

小Alpha居然咬了他一口，细嫩的脚踝和小腿交界处多了一口牙印，可真是小坏蛋。

 

不得不承认林彦俊的身材和容貌都是极好的，脸蛋清秀漂亮自不用多说，身材也是陈立农喜欢的类型，婀娜高挑又娉婷袅娜，还特别有气质，就是年纪大了点。外加这逆来顺受的性格实在看不惯，多讲几句就忍不住想欺负。

该瘦的瘦，该有肉的地方特别有肉，他把臀向上托，很老式的全包臀内裤被扯了下来，总算可以揉个爽了。

分身被身后的蹂躏激得硬硬翘起来，牙齿咬着手指不敢动，也不知道该怎么办，直到陈立农揉累了，才把粗壮的性器从睡裤里掏出来抵在他的后穴磨蹭，就是不进去把人痒得扭捏难耐，可之后倏然整个没入又把他顶得像要把他全身贯穿。

“被我开苞之前有自己玩过没？”掐着Omega的细腰狠命抽插。

“只…只有按……按摩棒呜呜呜呜呜呜”头发被猛烈地力度插得一颠一颠。

“我猜也是。”坏心眼的小Alpha把刚插进去不知谁就射出一滩的液体撩了一指塞进林彦俊嘴里。

被压在身下的人动弹不得，每一下都凶得要命，只能敞着腿接受一下下撞击。纠结的是现在他既想要陈立农轻点，又想要他再重一点。慢慢地感觉浑身的信息素都被勾醒了，血液快速流淌着，浑身都处于集齐兴奋的充血状态。

“呀，这样就发情了。”陈立农停下了动作轻笑。

 

自从分化以来一直都是靠提前打好抑制剂度过，还没有真正意义上经历过发情期，但生理书还是上过的，他一个已被标记的Omega，被自己的Alpha勾起情欲提前例行发情期也是最常见不过的事。

但他现在根本懒得想那么多，摆动身体伸手打在小Alpha的胸膛，说出来的话甚至把他自己都吓了一跳羞得恨不得钻进地缝，“老公，快点动……”

随之而来的猛烈抽插把他肏地只知道像个荡妇一样毫无廉耻地高声浪叫，然后他感觉被陈立农抱着坐起来，腿不知怎么地就圈住他的腰，被咬出牙印的脚踝交叠在一起。

双手抵着胸膛没等来他下一步动作，就自己用力抬了屁股又坐下，他只听见陈立农在笑他，整条侧颈都被吹得又酥又痒，“连发情也是第一次吧？”

无论平常是怎样的人，经历发情期的Omega无一例外都是毫无羞耻心的，遵从本能满心满意都是交配和繁衍，“老公求你干我呜……疼疼我好不好……”

 

看着平常逆来顺受委委屈屈的人性情大变换了骚浪的模样，这不是很好嘛，为什么非要每天跟个小媳妇受气包一样。这下是来了兴致，“好啊。”

他托着人使力一抛一沉，偶尔配合着向上顶胯就够把林彦俊折磨得浑身发麻欲仙欲死，只绷着脚背拧着脸想濒死的鱼一般张嘴发出求救的信号。

这个姿势太容易顶进生殖腔了，肏了几下被垂着他的Omega搞得精关失守，里边太暖了，没忍住。

大波淫液汹涌地射进温暖的宫腔之中，林彦俊靠在他肩头，浑身痉挛地喘着粗气，汗涔涔粘在一起也不嫌脏，“老公还要，再射进来好不好…我想，我想给你怀宝宝……”

一双含情脉脉又毫无威胁的眼神望着他，是个Alpha都会被勾了魂，更何况还是喜欢的皮囊又换了个骚浪的性情。

“去电脑桌上好不好？”  
“老公去哪我就去哪……”

他被笑话像个荡妇，重整旗鼓的人又开始了新一轮讨伐。

 

还有什么能比清早一睁眼日夜盼着的自家Alpha就搂着自己躺在身边更值得雀跃的事吗？

可发情不代表会失忆，一想起昨晚自己是什么浪荡的模样，每回忆一个细节就恨不得把自己埋进地缝再也别出来了。

他瞟了一眼，搂着他的小Alpha睡得正酣，轻抬起手臂把自己换成枕头溜了出来，内裤也不知道被陈立农扔哪去了，只捡了睡袍穿回身上，再抱着小Alpha的衣物轻手轻脚拿出去给他洗。

滑蛋培根烤吐司这些简单快手的都弄好了，还差个热牛奶。这会儿得了空闲，林彦俊守在一旁捂着脸，脚踝上的牙印一点没消，他抵在冰箱门上长叹口气。

看过屈指可数的资源片加起来都不如他昨晚不要脸。

 

“起这么早？我还以为你要多睡一会儿。”哈气连天碎发蓬松的人估计是光溜溜回书房拿的衣服，伸手就拿了块连黄油都抹好了的烤吐司咔呲咔呲吃起来。

林彦俊暗骂该死，“立农，刷了牙再吃吧？”

“不要，我想怎么吃就怎么吃，管这种事真的很鸡婆。”

那人确实乖乖闭嘴了，像是欺凌得不到回应，一拳打在棉花上，无聊至极。别人说什么就唯唯诺诺应着，连反抗也不会，想想就无趣，“你过来。”

林彦俊向前走了几步，陈立农又招招手，他又走几步，不知道要干嘛。“把桌上的胡椒粉拿给我。”

 

他垫着脚倾身给他拿，突然清凉有风拂过身后的瞬间他终于知道小Alpha要干嘛了，刚刚走太急又找不到，一个人在一楼开洗衣机然后做饭碍不着什么事，可被这个小坏蛋这么一搅和搞得真像是不要脸的饥渴少妇。

这坏心眼的东西从睡裤口袋里扯出他那条老式全包臀内裤就在他眼前晃悠，把人急得又羞又恼，“你怎么能这样！”

“我就是这样啊~”轻快的语调一脸天真。

林彦俊扭头就回了二楼房间，旋转楼梯就在餐厅上方，每一阶之间镂空的位置正好能看见睡袍底下的风格，噔噔跑上楼，翘臀和身前的小东西也跟着一震一震。

陈立农嘀咕着还是昨晚可爱些。

 

“打什么抑制剂？当我是废人吗？”

林彦俊换了身衣服，针头刚插进皮肤就被人夺了去扔在地上。他就像只在实验迷宫里四处碰壁的小仓鼠，一翻肚皮，也不走了，就躺在地上跟自己生气。

“你一个雏还嫌我活不好吗？”陈立农昂着头俯视他。

“我，我不是这个意思！我只是……”

“只是什么？只是没想到自己有这么浪吗？”趾高气扬的人戳戳这只小仓鼠软乎乎的肚皮，被一语击中的人没了话，低着头生闷气，“这有什么啊？哪个Omega发情期不浪的？人们要怎样保持清高地做爱啊？你讲给我听听。”

这话可把人气笑了，脸也绷不住，噗呲一声抿着嘴笑出来。小Alpha扶着两侧肩膀把人掰正身子，林彦俊低垂着一双杏眼向上看他。

小Alpha明明是善意的，拉着他走出一直绕啊绕的迷宫，他怎么还把自己钻牛角尖的事发脾气撒在人家身上？

被迁怒的人挺无辜地看着他。

 

陈立农把他的笔电搬到主卧，时不时瞄两眼等待第二波情欲到来。其实有Alpha陪着也挺好的，嘴上不说但心里安心极了。就是有点吵，插上耳机没了游戏音效，但是动不动开麦喊两嗓子爆粗，还是把潜心修改预案的人吓一跳。

“你为什么不去参与管理林氏啊？”

一波情欲过后林彦俊从被子里爬起来，刚刚加的东西措辞不太合适容易产生歧义，趁着这会儿理智尚存赶紧再改一改。可这睡袍还没来得及穿好就被躺在床上的小Alpha从后背一把扯下，再穿就再扯。

他当然知道陈立农什么脾气，面带潮红娇嗔瞪了眼就随他去了，两侧衣肩落在手肘，裸着大片光滑细腻的背部和流畅的颈椎窝坐在床沿翻阅稿件。

 

“你应该也听说过吧，我其实，是私生子来的。”他感受到玩弄背部的手一顿。

林彦俊的妈妈是在意大利学习雕塑时认识他爸的，自由肆意的漂亮女孩遇上谦和有礼的绅士，擦出火花是很自然的事。只是纵情异国分开之后，怀上他也对还在求学状态的妈妈的经济条件产生不小的负担，能记起的童年记忆不是在卖报纸就是在华人餐厅打黑工洗碗。

学艺术本身就收入来源不定，还要投入大量的时间金钱，更何况现在还多了个他。实在过不下去了，才辗转把他送回国内，妈妈留在意大利继续求学追梦。

回到国内之后确实是衣食无忧不愁钱花，只是在国外时一直留着长发，国语也不流利，一直被他大哥嘲笑捉弄，有时候还会逼他穿裙子。从阿姨改口为妈妈的女人只笑着说哥哥闹着玩的，别往心里去哦。反抗得不到应有的结果，只有咬牙忍着才能在夹缝里生存。

读大学的时候直接给他填报了艺术方面的专业，表面是说商科那些太累了，Omega学些轻松的东西比较好，实际不过是怕他将来跟哥哥抢。

 

“其实他们也不用担心，哥哥是Alpha，我只是个Omega，还是私生子，根本不会有继承权的。”

联姻这件事，对于林夫人来说是再完美不过的好事，既打发了他这个肉中刺，又换来强权巩固儿子日后要继承的产业。他回头看了一眼陈立农，还是把话咽了回去。

 

“不要同情我，好不好？”

陈立农看着侧着身子和他讲话的人，浑身轮廓逆着光覆上一圈光晕。他抓着睡袍将人扯了回来翻身压在身下，文件又洋洋洒洒落了一地，“我像什么好人吗？他们压制你能力可给我白捡了便宜，还等着压榨你给我做小助理呢！我不会付钱的哦，赶紧把应急预案写完，然后拿着你的成果邀我的功，最后再把你锁起来，天天给我当枪手。”

说着很凶地在肩上咬了一口，身下的Omega笑着嗔他，“太坏了，你就是黄世仁！专门欺压善良的农民！”

“我黄世仁今天就要把你这喜儿玷污不可！”狠狠在胸前的茱萸嘬弄一口，分离之前还不忘把乳首用牙齿研磨几下。

“地主阶级会完蛋的！”胸前被玩得挺立，无论怎么抵抗双腿还是被人掰开。

“反正不是今天。”Alpha对准洞口就提枪顶了进去。

 

为富不仁的地主玩够了，又拽着他按在电脑桌前的落地窗立着身子从后而入，张嘴呵出的情欲全在玻璃上化成白雾，伸出手指想写写画画个什么，被陈立农看见就抓着双手抽插得更凶。

别墅区清净，可光溜溜贴着二楼落地窗站着，保不齐就路过什么人把里面的光景看得一清二楚。小Alpha坏心眼地在耳边轻声笑他像个老公不爱的熟龄主妇，整日在厨房用黄瓜自慰也不够，还要去勾引上门修理的水管工。

“你这个流氓，玷污我的身子，还要收我修理钱！”被玩弄了一把前身主妇又说不出话了。

手机铃声不合时宜的想起来，林彦俊抓着就往床上扔，“肏着我还想接电话！你那糟糠老婆比我美吗？”

陈立农快被变了性格张牙舞爪的骄纵小猫给乐坏了，这才讨人喜欢嘛。配合着来势汹汹地情欲，每一下都垫着脚抬起翘臀让体内的炮火可以顶进宫腔。

“想怀水管工的孩子？”陈立农气息呵在后颈的腺体笑他。

“报复我那老公，尝尝喜当爹的滋味，快射给我，快射快射呜呜呜呜……”

 

其实光是他自己的话，情欲也没有那么旺，每场情欲之间的间隔比较长。几乎都是小Alpha突然凑近又搂又摸言语挑拨，靠Alpha信息素一撩拨这才被带起来。肚子饿了在厨房给他煮饭也不老实，扒了衣服就剩条围裙按在饭桌上干得不能动弹，插着电的高压锅还在一旁呲呲放着热气。

 

能再重逢，我真的好开心。如果不记得了，就重新开始吧。  
不管还要多久，我都等。

他攀着肩，在睡得正酣的人胸口落下一吻。

 

林彦俊打开夜灯轻手轻脚地爬起来披了件睡袍，只有小Alpha累了睡着他才能有点空，趁着理智还在，多帮他改一些成果就快一些。傍晚压在不停翻滚的洗衣机上又做了一次，被机器滚动震得酥麻的感觉到现在还在。

他放下笔抚着宫腔的位置，总有种预感，他们一定会有个聪明漂亮的宝宝。

 

分明记得最后是靠在书桌上睡着的，醒来人却躺在床上。明明没什么不好意思，林彦俊还是捏着被套轻轻掀起一角，浑身都是裸着，宫腔有种被填满的感觉之外，穴口和后腿还残留着干在皮肤上的浊渍。

一双手上下叠着覆在肚子上笑着想了好久。

“立农？”声调也变了的人枕边落了空，套了件衣服向书房走去，还在玩游戏吗？“饿不饿？有没有先吃点东西？我去给你做午饭。”

推门之后空无一人。

 

[ Evan Lin：立农，你在哪？]  
[ Evan Lin：还回来吃饭吗？我热好给你留着。]

还没有消息回复，林彦俊放下手机对着主座的空碗先吃了起来。收拾完刚回主卧坐下提笔，语音电话就拨了来，吃个饭的事回一下信息就好了，打什么电话呀。

 

夜里喧闹的娱乐场所就算中午开门也几乎无人，“叫我来干嘛？”哈气连天的陈立农刚锁了车就被男生拽着一路走，“陪我唱K。”

“这就是你说的大事？”

“不然呢？”男生比他矮些，却肆意昂着头看他，仿佛一切都是理所当然，“你数数有多少天没见我了？打电话你也不接，说，是不是被你家买来的煮饭婆收服了？”

“Calvin你讲话放尊重点。”陈立农有点不悦。

“啧啧，没想到一把年纪了这煮饭婆魅力还挺大啊~”Calvin夺过陈立农手里的车钥匙转着食指把玩。

“少在这胡说八道，谁被收服了！”  
“那陪我唱歌啊~”  
“唱唱唱！”

Calvin走在前面，去前台订了五个小时，开开心心指挥服务生买了一堆吃的喝的。

发情期已经过了五天，和最汹涌的头几天比，现在情欲已经褪去大半，如果不刻意撩拨，光靠林彦俊体内自起的潮热，要隔上六七个小时才有一次。现在回去倒真像是个被驯化的贤夫，陈二少哪是这么容易被收服的？

“你先点歌，我去趟洗手间。”  
“好~”

隔着门都能听见里面点播的歌，刚一推门一个热烈又急切的拥抱就拥上来。

“你干嘛？”  
“想你嘛！”  
“不是唱歌吗？”  
“我等会就唱给你听。”

陈立农躺在沙发上，看骑在身上的人猴急着把遮掩的衣裤解开，关闭了伴唱屋子里也安静多了，带着声响的湿吻回荡在音效良好的包间。

“你亲过他没有？”双腿跪在腰两侧，主动上下颠簸的骑乘式打出鼓掌的声响，Calvin偏偏还拿着话筒对准交合的部位，就算是从来路过不向里看也能猜到包间里都在干什么作乐之事。

“我为什么要亲他啊？”  
“那就好，你只准亲我！”

“呜呜呜呜呜你轻点！干嘛突然顶人家！”

 

他不想再听下去了，挂断语音电话捂着耳朵不让淫靡之声再钻进脑内，可他们就像一群鬣狗般缠上这只无力奔跑的猎物，一直团成团围着他打转。

只要单独在一起时还是开开心心的就好了，原本就是后来的，对方的私生活他无意去管，可是打过电话故意放给他听是什么意思？他蜷着腿缩在椅子上感觉眼睛也哭肿了，身体却因为淫靡之音而燥热不堪。

他拉开抽屉，抑制剂一针一针地扎下去，注入的液体并没有让他好受多少，房间里每个角落都充斥着陈立农的味道，多少针下去也灭不了情欲。

他自暴自弃了，蒙在被子里蜷着腿等待煎熬过去。

这一次没有善意的Alpha来戳戳他的小肚皮。

 

“你看见我手机没？”睁眼醒来感觉头疼极了一直晕眩发麻，他推了几下压在胸口熟睡的男生，那人只朦胧眯着双眼说没看见。

“可能落在洗手间了。”

陈立农穿好衣服走了出去，这才从沙发缝隙里抽出手机，不慌不忙地把几条对话记录都删了干净才追出去。

“落在沙发里啦，笨蛋。”

出门发现天都黑了，四周人气也越来越旺。这是睡了有多久？他看了眼手机，林彦俊连条消息也没给他发，估计是还睡着也没饭。“我饿了，找个地方吃饭。你从哪来回哪去吧。”

“陈立农！我给你上一顿你就这么对我呢！饭都不带我吃，也不送我回家！”Calvin一巴掌打在他身上生疼，他皱着眉不耐烦地妥协，带着男生找吃的。

 

到家之后四周一片漆黑，连盏灯也没开，叫人也不应。推开主卧房门映入眼帘的就是满地的针管抑制剂，慌了神的人没有由来的心虚，洗手间里传来呕吐的声音，他站在虚掩着的门外不敢进去。

短时间内注射过多抑制剂引起晕眩、呕吐等副作用是不可避免的，他擦了擦嘴角撑着马桶盖站起身，最狼狈的样子偏偏被人看得清清楚楚。

“你回来了哦，我去给你热饭。”  
“你都不问我去哪了吗？”  
“我问这个干什么啊！不是说好了不会干涉你吗？”

鼻子酸酸的，好好地又问这个做什么！给他听了还不够，现在还要一字一句说给他听吗？他错开门前的人小跑走去厨房。

“吃过了！我不饿！不用麻烦你！”

书房的摔门声把走廊上几个玻璃小摆件都震得嗡响。但凡骂他两句，怪他不见人影，道歉也好挨打也好，陈立农心里都会好受些。可这样不闻不问也不怪他算是什么？满心愧疚不知道该怎么处理，就不能哪怕骂他几句吗？

楼下的人在厨房里独自难受了好一会儿，陈立农又生气了，他生哪门子的气啊，该生气的是自己好不好！

可他不想让两个人好不容易缓和的关系又回到冰点，要破冰有多么艰难他比谁都清楚，再重来一次自己也未必会有最开始的勇气。他吸吸鼻子，抽了几张纸擦擦眼泪，又给陈立农做了点三明治。

 

推开书房的门，小坏蛋果然又在对着电脑玩游戏，心里就想戳着小坏蛋的后脑勺骂你就是个游戏包！

“吃完记得刷牙，早点休息。”游戏包头都没回，应该还在生气，今晚也是不会和他睡了。准备给他铺好书房的床，转身的瞬间就被拉住了手腕。

“你想要了为什么不告诉我，打这么多抑制剂当我死了吗？”

一提这个他就来气，那你给我听你打炮是什么意思！这嘴回出去两人就怕是没有然后了，他仰起头吸吸鼻子，咬着牙忍了。

“我这人长这么大也没说过几次对不起，你还没过完发情期我确实不应该出门。可我觉得你情欲来了又不说，自己在这打抑制剂忍着很好玩吗？一把年纪了这点道理都不懂，你已经过了幻想自己是偶像剧苦情女主的年纪了！再怎么说你也是我陈立农的Omega，发情期两个月才来一次本身就比其他Omega更不容易了，我再怎么不好，良心还是有的，做不出那种见死不救的事，你说你这样何苦呢？”

林彦俊吸着鼻子，任由小坏蛋一个人叨叨叨，这说的每一句话听着都想掐死他。

 

“所以我觉得我有错，我想和你道歉。”声音小得跟蚊子一样，他撇开脸，拽着林彦俊的袖子不肯放手。

“可是我觉得你这样更不对，你也要和我道歉。”陈立农不依不饶地坐在椅子上抬头看他，耳麦还能听见队友呼叫救援，念出账号辱骂他卖队友。

“那我先说哦，对不起。”没有凌厉的气势时一双下垂眼就显得特别无辜可怜。

诶，吸鼻子也没有什么用，刚哭过还没消红的眼眶又变得氤氲。他拿没被捉住的手用袖子擦擦眼泪，对着窗外点点头。

“那到你了。”

“对，对不起。以后我有那种需要都会告诉你的。”

 

他低头看着咧嘴笑的小坏蛋心里的气也消了一大半。暗骂林彦俊你真的很好哄诶，先是屁颠屁颠地给人家做饭希望他不要生气，跟你道个歉哦还讲那么多扎心的话，摆个可怜的表情你就原谅人家了。明明就错他一个啊，现在一通歪理说得自己也要跟着他道歉，想做还不告诉他也是自己的错哦？

脑袋旁边蹦出个小彦俊用叉子戳戳他脑袋，迂腐！他心气多高啊？几时说过对不起？陪他道个歉嘛给大家一个台阶下，总比他不理你强吧！

 

“你一个人在嘀嘀咕咕什么啊？”陈立农已经在吃他做的三明治了。

“没，没什么。”林彦俊赶紧又擦了擦眼泪。

“哦。”

“另外，我不是两个月来一次，我上个月打了抑制剂。”他还站在那极力证明自己身体很正常。

特地强调了一番，陈立农啃着三明治傻傻地点头，“这样啊。”随后又想到了什么，“你不会从分化以后每个月都靠打抑制剂过的吧？”

小坏蛋真是小坏蛋，问得尴尬又直白，十有八九又是要狠狠笑他。他把心一横认了命，笑吧笑吧，“对，你的Omega一直都是靠掐着日子打抑制剂过来的，还是个没人碰过的处男，高兴了吧？”

陈立农捂着嘴，赶紧把这口三明治咽掉，“我没有要笑话你的意思。”

你现在就在捂着嘴笑！

 

睡前陈立农说要补偿他，他说没关系的发情期就快过去了。这小坏蛋非说抑制剂打太多了有副作用，要用Alpha的信息素压一压，一路尾随在浴室宽衣正欲洗澡的Omega，强行按在浴缸里输出。

他就像个小猪存钱罐，得了一个硬币还想要下一个。不是守财奴，是个守精奴，仅剩的几波情欲上来，大半夜跑到书房面对面跨坐在玩游戏的小Alpha腿上，摆着屁股说老公的宝贝还没有攒满，抓着键盘上的手放在宫腔的位置说摸摸看，没骗人。

他不知道的是，下半局整个游戏界面的人都不动了，全听着耳麦旁边的喘息和不知廉耻的浪叫队内聊天刷屏。

晚上他跟着陈立农睡在书房，消耗不少体力的Alpha睡得正熟，宽厚的胸膛挡住了窗外照进来的月光，他的头抵着Alpha的胸膛。

 

电话里说的没错，陈立农确实没有亲过他。

 

-tbc


End file.
